Sin Reglas
by Mlle Tempete
Summary: iban y venían, sus acciones en ocasiones inocentes, en otras con toda la intención de provocar, los repelían, pero había una fuerza de atracción entre ellos, algo difícil de explicar que terminaba uniéndolos de nuevo con la excusa ya gastada de una "amistad", pantalla que los ayudaba a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, de lo contrario todos sabrían como hubiera dado punto final a la historia, escribo esto en parte como terapia y sin finales de lucro.**

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_

 _ **En esta ocasión escribí esta corta historia para mí muy querida amiga y hermana del alma que fue la que me convenció de subir mis historias (aunque no he subido más que tres xD) y me ha apoyado siempre, parte de mi querida y pequeña familia disfuncional jaja "Felicidades Nic" espero que te guste :3**_

* * *

 _Basada en la canción "La Habanera" en la interpretación de la talentosa Carmen Monarcha_

 **Escuela preparatoria, a la hora de las prácticas de los equipos de deportes**

 **Cancha de futbol**

 **Tai: Me desespera tanto! Y es que a pesar de los años no puedo terminar de comprenderla y aún así con toda su rara manera de ser, con sus arranques no dejo de extrañarla cada vez que nos distanciamos…rayos se me fue ese pase!**

 **Cancha de tennis**

 **Sora: Ya es la cuarta vez en este año, ¿por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué discutimos así?... ahora me parece una completa tontería, pero si él no fuera tan obstinado, vería que solo me preocupo por su bien estar.**

 _"El amor es un pájaro rebelde que nadie puede dominar_

 _Y es totalmente en vano llamarlo, si él prefiere rechazarnos"_

 **Cancha de Futbol**

 **Tai: Con lo orgullosa que es no querrá escucharme, es que ya no soy un niño, ni ella es mi madre…gracias a Dios no es mi madre, de serlo sería un loco enfermo por quererla como la quiero- pensaba mientras se reía para de sí mismo por lo patético de la situación.**

 **Takuya: Tai! A ver si ya pones más atención! Estas en otro mundo hoy- le gritaba su compañero que paso corriendo a un lado del moreno**

 **Cancha de Tennis**

 **Sora: ¿Y si hablo con él? …. ¡No! Es muy pronto aún, es mejor que me quede callada, a demás ¿por qué tengo yo que hablarle primero? No hice nada malo.**

 _"De nada sirve amenazar o suplicar…_

 _El uno habla bien, el otro se calla"_

 **A lo largo de estos días las miradas de ambos se cruzaban, compartían el mismo salón de clases y sus lugares estaba para colmo bastante cerca el uno del otro, el contacto visual era inevitable, más aún si los maestros decidían que debían trabajar en equipo, el orgullo podía más y solo se hablaban para lo más necesario, pero sus miradas decían todo lo contrario, eran miradas tristes que no estaban satisfechas con las decisiones de cada uno, la decisión de continuar con esa pelea con el propósito de ganarla.**

 _"Y es al otro al que yo prefiero…_

 _Él no me dijo nada, pero me gusto"_

 **Sora: ¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto? Creo que ya perdí la cuenta, es con quien mejor la paso y con el que más peleo… ¿tiene algún sentido eso?...es un tonto cabeza hueca!...pero lo quiero, lo quiero y tal vez más de la cuenta**

 **Entrenadora: ¡Takenouchi! Fuera del juego, necesito hablarte**

 **Sora: ¿Si?**

 **Entrenadora: ¿No te sientes bien hoy cierto? No estás rindiendo lo mismo que otros días y pareces cansada**

 **Las peleas con Tai siempre la desanimaban y lograban desconcentrarla**

 **Sora: Lo siento…**

 **Entrenadora: Descansa, mañana estarás mejor y podrás jugar como siempre**

 **Sora: Gracias**

 **Sora: Creo que rompí varias reglas sin darme cuenta… con Tai también he rebasado varías reglas, no debería meterme así en su vida, pero no puedo evitarlo, se supone que eso no lo hacen los amigos…pero yo soy más que su amiga ¿no?...desde aquella vez… ¿qué somos?**

 _"El amor es un niño gitano que jamás conoció las reglas"_

 **Cancha de Futbol**

 **Tai: Reglas ¡Reglas! Y es que para Sora todo son reglas, de niños era más aventurera, ¿qué paso con ello? ¿Ahora le preocupa tanto el futuro? Como si este nos fuera a aplastar, estoy totalmente en contra de seguir y hacer lo que los demás quieren, un papel, una tarea sobre "el proyecto de vida" no me va a decir que hacer o como van a suceder las cosas, si así son las cosas con ellá… ahg somos demasiado diferentes y aún así sigo dándole vueltas al asunto ¿Por qué?**

 _"Si tú me amas, yo te amo;_

 _Si tu no me amas, yo te amo_

 _Si yo te amo, ten cuidado"_

A las afueras de la cancha de tennis

 **Sora: Lo que siento es más fuerte que cualquier discusión, después de tantos años, tantas peleas, tantos "distanciamientos" me doy cuenta que Tai no significa lo que otras personas para mi… es diferente, de lo contrario no volvería tantas veces a él, menos rebasando los límites de la amistad como en algunas ocasiones lo hemos hecho**

 **Saliendo del entrenamiento de Futbol**

 **Tai: Este entrenamiento fue un completo fiasco, es mi culpa y todo por estar pensando en ella, sigue teniendo ese efecto en mi, ¡maldición! Cuando pienso que me he librado me doy cuenta que estoy igual o peor, siempre voy a buscarla, siempre cedo, y en algunas ocasiones termino dándole la razón para no discutir más…para no perderla, no me gusta perder pero en nuestras discusiones prefiero perderlas a no saber de ella, a perderla a ella, este juego se ha ido poniendo más peligroso con forme crecemos.**

 **Caminando hacia el salón de clases**

 **Sora: Esto es muy confuso, a veces pienso que este sentimiento es mutuo y de repente me doy cuenta que tal vez soy yo la única que siente esto y eso me da pánico y termino por alejarme yo también**

 **Tai: Debo admitir que esos "incidentes" han sido provocados por mi, no se supone que beses a una amiga, pero tampoco se supone que ella te corresponda y luego se porte indiferente de la nada, es cuando doy un paso atrás y sostenemos la amistad, no podemos ir más allá…**

 _"El pájaro que creíste sorprender… extendió las alas y voló_

 _El amor está lejos y tienes que esperarlo_

 _Y cuando no lo esperas más, ahí está"_

 **Ambos caminaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, como en muchas ocasiones, sus caminos se cruzaron y terminaron uno en frente del otro a la entrada del salón.**

 **Tai: Sora yo….**

 **Sora: Perdóname, sé que me he entrometido de más, solo quiero que sepas que no lo hice por decirte que hacer, solo me preocupa tu falta de interés y compromiso**

 **Tai: ¿Falta de compromiso? Sora, el que escribas en un papel lo que quieres hacer con tu vida… o lo que crees que quieres hacer con ella no significa que cada palabra ahí escrita se cumplirá, el futuro lo crea uno mismo, el compromiso no es con la escuela o con el profesor, es conmigo mismo.**

 **Sora: No había pensado en eso, pero Ta debes ser más cumplido, esto dice mucho de ti también con el compromiso que tienes con los demás o con el que tendras en una relación…- paro en seco, eso ultimo se le había escapado, abrió los ojos como plato por el asombro de lo que había dicho**

 **Tai se le quedo mirando fijamente**

 **Tai: ¿Temes que no tome enserio a las personas? Y ¿por qué me hablas de relaciones tan de pronto? ¿A caso quieres que tenga alguna relación con alguien?**

 **Sora: ¡No! Ay no es eso, solo es que te dejas llevar por el momento y eso me da miedo… por aquellas ocasiones en que nosotros…- No había vuelta de hoja, ya estaban tocando el tema, ese tema prohibido que siempre evitaban- ¿Tai que somos? ¿Solo te has dejado llevar o realmente sientes algo por mi?- por fin se había armado de valor para decírselo.**

 _"A tu alrededor, rápido, muy rápido,_  
 _viene, se va y luego regresa..._  
 _Crees que lo tienes y se te escapa,_  
 _Crees escaparle y él te tiene"_

 **Tai: ¿Piensas que yo podría jugar contigo? ¿Con la única persona que siempre ha estado conmigo? No Sora, en esas ocasiones me he dejado llevar por lo que siento por ti, sin reglas, así soy yo, porque no quiero obligarte a nada, a quedarte solo porque yo cometí la tontería de enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, y porque no he podido armarme de valor como tú lo has hecho para preguntarte si esto es mutuo- le decía mientras clavaba su hermosa mirada chocolate en los ojos de su, hasta ahora "mejor amiga" acercándose poco a poco mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el marco de la puerta, Sora podía entrar al salón y evitar el contacto o quedarse y responder**

 **Sora: Tai yo… yo no quiero que seamos solamente amigos, sabes bien que no podemos seguir así, me duele el pecho cada vez que peleamos, cada vez que nos distanciamos por tontos, por tercos, cuando lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, porque te quiero, te quiero y te quiero conmigo, con nadie más.**

 **Eso le basto al moreno para callar a la pelirroja con un beso**

 **Tai: Somos, tu y yo, o como allá afuera lo etiquetan, somos novios, solo si tu quieres acompañarme en ese viaje, solo si tu quieres jugar este nuevo juego, solo si tú te quedas y me dices que sí, tu pon las reglas, por ti estoy dispuesto a seguirlas**

 **Sora: Y las reglas serán… La única regla es que no hay reglas, solo respeto y amor, mucho amor**

 _"A tu alrededor, rápido, muy rápido,_  
 _viene, se va y luego regresa..._  
 _Crees que lo tienes y se te escapa,_  
 _Crees escaparle y él te tiene"_

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado :3

Cursi, cursi ya se pero ¿que le hacemos? si así soy yo xD

Feliz cumpleaños Nic, que Dios te bendiga mucho amiguita y me de la bendición a mi de tenerte muchos años más :D


End file.
